


Come Back Down

by DominaRava



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Double Penetration, F/M, Finger Sucking, Forehead Kisses, Hand & Finger Kink, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Outdoor Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 03:59:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12696882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominaRava/pseuds/DominaRava
Summary: Soft Dom Sidon?Soft Dom Sidon.





	Come Back Down

"Open your mouth for me, Love." 

As he spoke, his thumb traced over your bottom lip, making it quiver in delight. Slowly you parted your lips and let his thumb push past them. You were straddling his lap as he sat against a large boulder in the grass, grinding your hips methodically. 

When Sidon's thumb pressed against the warm, wet flesh of your tongue he groaned quietly. Your lips closed around his finger and began sucking lightly, making the blush on his cheeks darken. The rest of his hand cupped your face and made you look at him, holding your mouth open as your tongue struggled under the pressure of thumb. 

"You look so cute like this Love, but may I try something more?" The tone in his voice was heavy and dripping with lust. 

Before you could speak, he removed your belt and quickly bound your hands behind you. Your eyes widened in slight panic at the sudden restraint before you spoke. 

"M-My Prince? What if someone sees us?" You said hushed. 

He gave a haphazard look around, seeing no one near, before looking back at you, "I think we will be fine for the time being." He paused, "And I suppose worst case, you are the one who is bound against their will after all." 

A smirk danced over his lips as he finished speaking, sending a shiver down your spine. Sidon's hand reached around to grip your ass, while the other pressed his index and middle finger against your lips once more. 

"Now, where were we~?" He asked playfully as you took his fingers back into your mouth with little protest. 

Being used out in the open like this made your heart race as your legs pressed against the damp grass for stability. Your hands squirmed against the tightness of your belt as his fingers explored your mouth. The slight pricks of his nails in your mouth sent little jolts of pleasure ringing through you. 

A passing breeze easily blew your skirt up momentarily with ease from Sidon's hand being under it, forcing another chilling shiver through you. Goosebumps covered you as got into the moment, moaning lightly from the grinding and sucking sensation. The free hand that held your ass slipped to the front, dipping into your underwear and rubbing your soaking swollen bud.

"You're really enjoying yourself, aren't you? Maybe we should do this more often, hmn?" He said against your ear, "How badly do you want me, Love?" 

You feel the drool dripping from your lips as he held your mouth open and tongue in place, not allowing you to really answer. To give an answer as how badly you did truly want him, your hips began to rock feverishly as your tongue moved all around his fingers and your eyes looked up at him pleadingly. Tears almost welled in your eyes because of how much you wanted him. Feeling his cocks firmly rubbing against you, you knew he wanted you just as bad. 

"Then how cruel would I be to keep you waiting any longer, my Little Minnow." He said removing his fingers from your mouth. 

When he pulled his fingers from your mouth, you rolled your jaw around and swished your tongue about inside to shake the mild strain. He wasted no time as his hands dipped around your waist and pulled your underwear to the side. Pressing one of his tips against your dripping bits, he set you on his tip once, twice, three times before pressing you all the way down on him. 

His sudden movement made you cry out and pant heavily, leaving you feel stretched painfully wide for him. A loud moan left him as well as you took him fully, leaving you in place for a moment, enjoying your slick tightness. At the slight urge of your hips, his hands grabbed your rump again and began slowly moving you up and down on him. 

"Oh Love, I want you to take all of me..." He groaned, letting his other tip rub against your tailhole, "I'm going to fill you up, go ahead, prepare yourself for me." 

Your face couldn't be any redder at his request. But, obediently you followed his command, wiggling yours hands so you could. The first sensation of your finger pressing into your tight hole made your gasp a little. You quickly got used to the feeling as you added another finger, then another. By this point he was keeping your movements steady on him, watching your face contort and your brows furrow in pain and pleasure. 

"Gazing upon you like this- its like something out of my fantasies- you truly are wonderful Love. Are you ready for me now, my Little Minnow?" Even now his voice was more level than your's could have ever hoped, even though his panting did cut through. 

You nodded in respose, allowing him to lift you all the way off his other cock and now press either one against their respective holes. Both of his members were slick from his and your natural lube as he pushed you slowly down on his tips. Teasing your tailhole with his tip, he pushed into you more and more with each thrust. He pushed you all the way down the last bit there was, leaving you a moaning mess before him. 

"You're so tight," He strained, "Can you move on your own?" 

You nodded once more as you began to lift yourself off him, only making it half way off before coming back down. With your legs shaking you started to find a rhythm before his hand moved between your legs, rubbing your bud again as he moved in to start kissing you deeply. Your legs continued to tremble as pleasure and pain surged through you. 

Having your hands bound behind you was difficult as you tried to maintain your balance on him. His arm wrapped around your back to help keep you stable as his kissed you over and over. 

You broke the kiss to speak breathlessly, "I'm going to cum, please tell me your close." 

This time he nodded as his hand stayed between your legs, while the other held your hip and moved you faster. All of you tightened around him as you came undone, leaving him to pleasure himself with you. Fairly quickly, his throbbing cocks were pulsing more seed into you than you could hold while he groaned and moaned noisily. Sidon's eyes were closed as he pushed in and out of you, finishing himself, his cum flowed from your holes as you made a mess on his lap. 

His final thrusts into you left him shaking and moaning softer as you stopped moving, leaving both of his cocks to twitch and throb in you longer. Swiftly his hands found your binds and let you go. Placing your hands on his shoulders, you lifted yourself completely off of him. You fell foward onto his chest, leaving what was left in you to pour out. 

Sidon's hand wrapped around you as he kissed your forehead, "Was that alright, Love?"

**Author's Note:**

> [▪♡▪](dominarava.tumblr.com)


End file.
